My Bleeding Rose
by Darkness-chan
Summary: Seeking a new life four witches find themselves tossed into the Naruto world. What wonders does fate have in store for them? IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REVAMPED!
1. Prologue

_ Disclaimer: I, Darkness-chan do not own the Anime/Manga Naruto, only my plot and OC's_

My Bleeding Rose  
Leaving

I walked to my dresser and pulled out all of its contents and dumped them into my duffel bag, walking to my closet ad doing the same. I jumped onto my bed and pulled down the many posters that inhabited the walls, carefully rolling them up and sticking them into my duffel along with my clothes.

"Minous," I muttered, glancing at my dresser, desk, bed, TV, and radio, each item dwindling under my gaze, shrinking down so that I could pick them up and place them into one of the side pockets on my duffel.

Now, why in the world would my stuff shrink down like that, you ask? Well to put it bluntly, I'm a witch. And so are my twin sister, Mailena, and best friends, Jane and Kris. No, we're not like the witches that you see in _The Craft_ that believes in Manna, or whatever the things name was, or like the charmed ones in _Charmed_, we don't need to use spells that rhyme or to chant to get what we want, were more like the witches and wizards you see in the _Harry Potter_ movies but we don't need wands or anything. The only problem is we don't know a whole lot of spells because our mother never really got a chance to teach many. Our mother was, _is_ a great witch, but she never used her powers on or around humans. That was a big mistake.

As you have read I'm packing my room into my duffel bag, now I will tell you why.

Weather you want to know or not.

You see my step-dad, Dave, has hated us ever since my oh-so-smart mother left us with him…actually, now that I think about it, he hated us long before then. You see we, my sister and me, would always pull little pranks on him, trying to get him to leave our mother, because, at the naïve age of eight, we so believed that our father, who left a year prior, would come back to her, he just needed some time away for a while. He never did. So after about two years Dave and mother got married. After that his true nature came out, he began to hit our mother and eventually us.

After another year later our mother left him and us with him.

We were horrified.

The beatings were worse after our mother left, especially when he was thinking get home about her. So we make our schedules longer, delaying going home for as long as possible. It worked. When we got Dave would already be asleep, or at some bar, most of the time, other times he would wait up for us, then beat the crap out of us when we walked in to the door. He tried to rape us a couple of times but we would use the few spells we knew to keep him off us.

We've been taking karate lessons for the past year, with some money we saved up of from a bunch of fancy swords play contests we've been attending, though so we can beat him down easily now.

Ok, enough about me and my sisters messed up lives, lets move onto Jane's.

Jane really needs the support we give her on a daily basis, seeing as her mother and many of the people in our school (including some teachers.) thinks she's a quote _'Stupid, ugly whore, that will never succeed in anything in life but lying on her back'_ unquote. Which I think, is stupid. I have never met anyone that was smarter or purer than our little Jane, (So pure I don't think she's had her first kiss yet!) Despite all the verbal abuse she receives from some of the kids at school. Some teachers even think she's stupid, she's not, she just doesn't like to answer stupid questions. (Which they always give her.) She's never really trusted anyone but Kris, Mailena and I, and I really don't blame her for it.

Kris, I think, as it worse than the three of us combined. Her mother died when she was four so she really doesn't remember her that well, her dad went into a depression after she died, he started drinking, after a while Kris started to look like her mother so, he cast a spell he created on Kris, the spell keeps Kris a virgin, so can continuously rape her, and she'll always be tight, and whenever he thinks of her mother he rapes her.

I don't know how the four of us can put a smile on everyday and go on with our lives like none of this crap ever happened to us but we do. It seems our traumatic lives bring us closer together.

_Please Review! :D_


	2. Revamp and Ideas!

**Author's Note: **Soooo...It's been about four years since I posted the first chapter's for the three stories I have on this account...and none of them have gone farther than that first chapter. But now thanks to Shikamaru'sLove (You should all be giving her the biggest thanks ever for pulling me back to this site) adding this story onto her alerts i have been inspired to try and continue most of my stories. I highly doubt that any of my old reader's are really going to like me too much after that long hiatus I put them through but however few of you have still hung around I thank you deeply.

The past few month's I've been trying to continue this story and take it where I had intended to way back when...but i've come to realize that I'm not going to be able to do this. Simply because I no longer know my character's and I, as a person, have changed far too much to be able to re-create the lives of these four girls as I would have four years ago.

And because of this realization I have decided to completely re-vamp this story. I most likely am going to change the name, first chapter and original plot of this story.

Because of this re-vamp it is going to take me much much longer to get out the next chapters than I had originally planned.

So while I'm re-learning my characters and changing up my plotline I would like for each of my readers currently reading this Note be a huge part of my writing process. I would like to have every one of you beings to write a review and tell me where you would like to see this story go based solely on the previous chapter. Because I'm writing this story for all of you and I think having my readers be a significant part of my writing process would be a great experience for me.

So whether you've been a long time fan of this story or have only recently found this story within the deepest creases of this site go ahead and pitch me your ideas! You may just find them wiggle their way into the inner workings of my plot.

Now I'm going to have this up until I finish my first re-vamped chapter and I know it's going to be months before I that happens so you all have plenty of time to shoot ideas at me. I will probably post another chapter as a forewarning before I start deleting things and start posting chapters regularly.

Well I'd better get back to my re-vamping. I am so excited to see what plotlines and twists you all would like me to throw in!

Baibai for now!

~Dark-chan


End file.
